Spoiled Love
by TheSiner
Summary: When the war is over, Draco claims his spoils. HP/DM, nongraphic slash, Complete.


XX

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Spoiled Love

**Word Count:** 1,200

**Chapters**: Oneshot

**Genre**: Romance, Drama

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco, Draco/Pansy

**Summary**: When the war is over, Draco claims his spoils. HP/DM, slash

**Rating**: Non-graphic

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and ffiliates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings**: slash – nongraphic, A/U, non-canon, angsty, some swearing, not beta-edited, character death, unusual format.

**Spoiled Love**

Draco & _Harry_

"Aren't you going to congratulate me, Potter? I guess, not. Can't really hold it against you, can I? No. I think, not."

"—"

"Why so silent, Potter?"

"Yes, a stupid question, I know. You see, I came to tell you that we have won. Can you believe it? It's over and we won. I must confess that I had my doubts…"

"—"

"You… you don't look good… Listen, Potter! You should be glad. I know, you think that this is the end of the world or something like that, but it isn't! It's over! The war, the pain. Your pain is over as well, Potter."

"That is why I am here. I came to claim my prize. Our lord is generous with his most faithful and… capable servants. From now on, you belong to me, Potter. I am here to pick you up."

"_Me… Malfoy? Ha... there is no 'Me' anymore. __What you will be 'picking up' is just a shell. If you think that there is anything left for you to torture, then you are wrong. You won't be able to hurt you after this cell…"_

"Shh, Harry… don't speak, I can see it's hurting you. And you are wrong. I am not here to hurt you, I take no pleasure in your pain… here, have some water… yes that's it."

"Goyle! Where the hell are you! Get the stretcher in here! Now!"

"_What do you want from__ me!"_

"You know what I want."

"_Well, you__ are never getting it!"_

"Who are you trying to fool? I know you want to give it to me, Harry; I can see it in your eyes, how much you want to surrender to me. why do you insist on being so stubborn?"

"_I'd__ better be dead!"_

"You don't mean it."

"_Show me a veil and I will step right through__ it! I'll better be dead with them than alive with you!"_

"Don't talk like that! Don't make me to punish you pet. You know it hurts me to."

"_Why don't you leave me alone!"_

"Because I can't. I can't! Don't you see! Harry… oh, Harry, my Harry…"

"Harry! Harry, beloved! Its alright… you are safe… it was just a dream."

"_Don't… don't touch me!"_

"Harry…"

"—"

"Harry, we have been through this already. You have admitted that you don't hate me touching you as much as you--"

"—_as much as I should, Malfoy!__ You… you have slain everything I have ever held dear, everyone I have ever loved, Draco! And you… and I allow you to… and you talk about love. Love!"_

"I didn't have a choice. It was the only way. And I do love you."

"_Their blood. On your hands. Sometimes I think I can smell it in your hair…"_

"Don't be like that…"

"_Ron… it was you who… Ron!"_

"Harry…"

"_Don't… just don't… Don't touch me!"_

"Enough! Stop this!"

"—"

"Look at me, Potter! I will touch you whenever I will want it. You are mine. Mine! What part of it you are not getting?"

"Yes! I killed them. Yes, I killed the most of them. And I would do it again and again to have you! I am the reason you are still alive. If that's what it takes, I say, let the blood flow!"

""I am all you have left now. You have nowhere to go, no one to turn to. That's how it is going to be. Forever. You and me."

"There is no one, no one whose blood I won't spill for you! I will lie! I will destroy! I will kill… Why don't you see! I did it all for you. Please… I am sorry, I'm sorry. Please stop hating me…"

"_Shh, Draco__… shh, don't cry. I am here… I am with you… nothing else matters, it doesn't matter, why…"_

_Narcissa _& Pansy

"_Pansy, dear…"_

"Don't 'Pansy' me Narcissa! Draco is ignoring me!"

"_I'm sure you are exaggerating…"_

"No! I am not! I hardly even see him! It was not supposed to be like this. I am married to one of our Lord's generals, but what do I get out of it? He won't even… instead of jewels or lands he wants to have Harry Potter as his reward! I have never been so humiliated in my whole life. I have become everyone's laughing stock!"

"_I know, Pansy. I know and it pains me as much as you. Do you think I haven't talked to my son?__ He will not listen even to Lucius. There is nothing we can do."_

"It is unbecoming when a pureblood man favours his catamite over his wife!"

"_Yes, but Pansy, our Lord will never break his word. He gave Draco what he asked for and…"_

"I won't stand for it! I will not!"

"_But, Pansy", what could you do…"_

"Plenty, Narcissa. There's plenty I can do."

Pansy & **Goyle**

"Draco has changed Gregory. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"**Well, yeah, I guess you're right there Pans****e."**

"Of course I am…! I am sorry, Gregory, I have no right to yell at you, it's just that I am worried about him, Greg! He has changed so much… I… I am afraid that Potter might have done something to him…"

"**But Potter has no magic anymore. Our Lord has bound it, so they say."**

"Exactly! That's what they say. But what if they are wrong? It's Harry Potter. What if he has found a way around it?"

"**I don't know…"**

"Oh, Gregory, everyone can see that Draco is different. He is so obsessed with the stupid whore that it is the only thing he thinks about. Everyone knows about it. They talk and make fun of him, Gregory, they think Draco is getting soft. They think he is weak."

"**Mhmm…"**

"They will attack him, they will swoop down on him like vultures!"

"**But what can I do Panse. I told him that Potter is no good, but… well, you know what the Boss can be like…"**

"I know, Draco doesn't always see what is good for him. But he has us, doesn't he? We have to take care of him the way he has always taken care of us, don't we?"

"**How?"**

"Get rid of the whore, of course. Don't look at me like that, Greg. It is the only way. We will have him back then. We have to do it to have our Draco back."

"**Guess so,"**

"Of course."

"**Pansy! Pansy… Merlin, what have I done… oh, what have I done…"**

"Greg? Do you realise what time it is? You look dreadful. What's the matter?"

"**Noough…"**

"Gregory! Pull yourself together! I can't make out a word from what you are saying. What is the matter, Greg? Why are you here?"

"**Draco. Pansy, I… Draco is dead!"**

"What? I don't believe you! No!"

"**Yes! He's dead, I… I… killed him… Sectumseptra. Was aiming at Potter, he, he came out of nowhere. Blocked the curse."**

"Noo!"

_Harry &_ Draco

"_Draco! Draco, hold on, please… Draco… you have to… please… talk to me… please… Draco!!"_

"—"

I never cared

For things

You did or said.

And now you are

So irresistibly

Dead.

**Fin**

**A/N: **My first one-shot. I have written plenty, but have never been able to express myself in such few words.

I am toying with format here as well.

So, what do you think?


End file.
